Everything was so perfect
by LiltingBanshee
Summary: Everything was so perfect. What had happened? What had he done? Modern day universe. EC, some RC
1. Prologue

**Everything was so perfect.**

By LiltingBanshee

**Author´note: this is my second POTO fic. Don´t fear I have not yet abandoned my first "The Brown eyed girl" ;)This****is a modern day story, with a theme I have not yet incountered in any stories I have read. However should anyone have used the idea before I apologize:)**

**I hope you like this, please leave a review and tell me what you think:)**

**Prologue.**

Everything had been perfect. The big wedding, the expensive party, the glorious honeymoon. Everything.

Their love was so strong.

When Sarah was born he had dared to hope that she was finally really his.

The little girl was the most perfect proofe of their mutual love.

The child smiled, her dark curls framing her beautiful face.  
Beside her sat a woman, her equally dark curls tied back in a thick pony tail.  
She looked so happy.  
On the child´s other side was a man. His dark hair blown slightly out of place by the wind, but he didn´t seem to notice.  
The smile on his lips matched the happy glow in his eyes.  
You could almost feel the love he felt in his heart for the two girls beside him.

He put the picture frame back on the mantel piece and took hold of his glass.

The whiskey burned in his throat as he emptied the glass.

Everything had been so perfect. What had happened? What had he done? Was this another cruel trick of fate?

He took a last look at the photo in the frame.

Softly he caressed the glass over the little girl´s face.

Feeling the tears burn in his eyes he turned away and walked to his dining room table.

The papers were lying there untouched.

'Divorce Petition' – the words stared him in the face.

He scanned his eyes over the papers and looked at the bottom of the page.

Beneath a blank line was his name in print.

'Erik Destler'

Feeling a sudden rage swell in his heart he crammed the papers in his hand.

There was no way in hell he was going to sign this!

Slamming the papers back on the table he strode over to the liqueur cabinet and refilled his glass.

Sitting on the sofa he suddenly lost interest in his drink.

He put his face in his hands and cried like he hadn´t cried since he was a young boy.

**I have seen the name "Destler" used as Erik´s last name in several fics. I don´t know where it comes from, but it was the first last-name for him I ever saw in a story, so I have taken the liberty to use it.  
****If anyone feel offended by me using it, please let me know and I´ll think of something else.**


	2. I´ll fight

**Everything was so perfect.**

By LiltingBanshee.

**Author´s note: Thanks you all for your kind reviews:)**

**StrangeGirl: Thanks, hope the idea is not too far out:)**

**phantomfan1911: Thanks for the info about "Destler" I have to admit I´ve only seen the Lloyd Webber version and read the Leraoux book:)**

**Shdwcat27: Thanks for your endless support for my ideas;)**

**Leben ist Magie: Thanks for your info. I´m not sureI´ll watch that version after your summary though;) Sorry you think the prologue is confusing, hope this next chapter clears up some things for you:)**

**Ok, chapter 2...**

Christine Destler ran around in her apartment gathering her things. She was late again-she knew it.

"Sarah!" she shouted to the ceiling. "Get down here. Your breakfast is ready and we´re late!"

Minutes later a young girl walked into the kitchen looking quite moody.

Christine looked at her 12- year old and sighed.

"Sarah, we really need to hurry. I´ll be late for work and you´ll be late for school" she said as she placed a bowl of cereal infront of the girl.

"Mummy, I´m not feeling well today", Sarah groaned.

"What´s wrong today?", Christine asked half heartedly. This was becoming an everyday morning conversation.

"I´m feeling a bit nauseous, maybe I should stay home", the girl tried.

"Sarah, you feel nauseous because you kept reading till way past midnight and didn´t get enough sleep. And you can´t stay home, I have to work", Christine said.

Sarah sighed. "I could stay with Dad today", she said and pushed her unfinished breakfast away.

"No, you can´t stay with your Dad, he´s working", Christine snapped.

"How do you know? You haven´t called and asked!", Sarah spat.

"Because he´s always working. Go brush your teeth or you can walk to school", Christine ended the conversation.

After dropping Sarah off at school Christine raced to the theatre. She was late for rehersals again and the show was opening in a month.

This time wasn´t easy for her. Why did Sarah have to make everything harder with her constant pre-teenage behaviour.

Throwing her car in the parking lot, Christine ran to the stage entrance.

Just inside she met her best friend Meg Giry, whom she had known since their early schooldays.

Meg looked at Christine´s flushed face.

"Christine, you´re late. Are you allright?", she asked with concern.

"Yes Meg, I´m fine I just had a rough morning", Christine replied.

Meg knew things were hard on her friend these days. Being alone with Sarah and handling the divorce negotiations had made Christine loose some of her happy spark. Still Meg failed to understand what had gone so wrong between Christine and her husband.

Christine had been so in love with Erik and he had worshipped the ground she walked on. Meg had never seen two persons who were so perfect together.

Yes, there was the disease which had caused the distortion of the right side of Erik´s face, but Christine had never cared. She had loved him with all her heart. Distorted face, age difference, people's comments – nothing had ever made Christine doubt her love for Erik.

And Sarah. The joy the couple had felt when the baby came. Now she seemed to be a burden for Christine. Meg was truly confused, but pushed her thoughts away. They all had to concentrate on the rehersal.

Christine was on the stage with the rest of the cast. The director informed them what they were to go through today.

"Right people. We don´t have long before opening night, so please concentrate. Mr. Destler will be working home today, but he instructed us to work hard on scene 12 and 16. Let´s get started", the director said and clapped his hands.

'Great', Christine thought. She couldn´t really face Erik today.

As they began she looked to box 5 where he usually sat and followed the rehersals.

'God, I have to stop acting in his productions', Christine thought as the music began.

Several hours later Christine was getting ready to pick Sarah up from school. She was bent over to retrieve something from the floor when she heard a voice.

"Christine?". She turned around and saw a well known face.

"Raoul!", she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?".

The man grinned and came to kiss her cheek.

"I was just coming to see a friend who works at the theatre. I didn´t know you were in this production", he said.

Christine smiled. "You´re looking well Raoul. God, how many years has it been?", she asked.

"Must have been nearly 14. How have you been Christine?", he said.

"Good, but busy", she smiled. "And I´m actually quite busy now, but I would love to catch up with you some other time", she said.

"How does caffee tomorrow sound?", he asked her.

"Great", Christine answered delighted, hugged him and ran to her car.

After waiting 15 minutes outside Sarah´s school, Christine decided to go in and get her daughter. The girl was probably caught up in some book in the library.

Sarah was neither in her classroom nor in the library. As Christine headed towards the music room she met the headmaster´s secretary.

"Mrs. Destler are you looking for Sarah?", the young woman asked.

"Yes, do you know where she is?", Christine´s patience was running out.

"Her father picked her up earlier, she…", the woman didn´t get to finish her sentence. Christine was already marching towards her car.

Erik opened the door and stood face to face with a very displeased Christine. He sighed.

"Hello Christine, I thought it might be you".

"Where is my daughter?"; Christine demanded as she marched into his apartment.

"_Our _daughter is sleeping on my bed", Erik said.

"What do you think you´re doing Erik?. I know we agreed on shared custody, but you can´t just take her when you feel like it without telling me", she sounded furious.

"Christine would you relax! The school called me. Sarah had been throwing up and the couldn´t get a hold of you", Erik sighed. He was in no mood for another argument.

"Why didn´t you call me then?", Christine asked.

"Believe me I tried, but you must have forgotten to turn on your phone after rehersal. Sarah said she told you she wasn´t feeling well this morning, but you sent her to school anyway. Why did you do that Christine?", Erik asked.

"Because she plays that game every morning Erik. If it´s not her stomach it´s her head or back or knees. Anything! How am I to know when she means business?", Christine snapped.

"Mummy?". Both turned at the sound of the voice. Sarah walked into the living room. Her brown curls tussled from sleep.

"Sarah, get your things. We have to go shopping before dinner", Christine said.

"Christine, you can stay here for dinner", Erik tried.

"No, I want her to go to bed early. Sarah now", Christine couldn´t be persuaded.

"Sarah stumped off to the bedroom to get her things.

"Christine don´t be so hard on her. This is difficult for her too", Erik said.

"I know Erik, but she is not making it easier for herself – or me. She constantly answers back to me and she won't do anything I tell her to", Christine said.

"Maybe she should stay here for a couple of days", Erik suggested.

"No", Christine snapped.

"Why the hell not? She´s my daughter too", Erik was loosing his patience.

"Because I don´t want you to neglect her because you have to work", Christine snapped back.

"You work just as hard! Do you call it paying attention to your child when you send her off to school sick?", Erik was not to be pushed around.

"Are you calling me a bad mother?", Christine hissed.

"No, I´m just saying that you´re not a saint either", Erik said harshly.

"Do not…", both stopped as Sarah entered the room. They had agreed not to fight infront of her no matter what.

"Come on sweety, we have to go", Christine tried to find a happier voice.

Sarah said nothing and went to her father.

"Bye Daddy", she said sadly and reached to hug him.

"Goodbye my pet, I will see you soon", his voice sounded tearful.

Christine grabbed her daughter´s hand.

"Bye Erik", was all she said as she closed the door after her.

When they had left Erik cursed to himself.

Why couldn´t he just have _one _conversation with her without loosing his temper?

And why did she have to be so bloody stubborn all the time?

Yes he worked hard on his music, but she worked just as hard with her performances. It had never been a problem before.

Why was she being so bitchy? If it wasn´t for him she wouldn´t have had half as many stage roles in her career! No, he wouldn´t go there. He had loved writing every part for her. He loved her for God´s sake!

Going to his desk he picked up the divorce papers. In one pull he tore them apart.

He would not let her go without a fight!

**Ok, that´s it. There will probably some some (very little) RC romance in this story, but hey! - Erik says´s he´ll fight, hehe:)  
Please review:)**


	3. He´s just an old friend

**Everything was so perfect.**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note: Ok, so I get the POTO DVD (thanks Granny;)) but I can´t find the deleted scene "No one would listen" that everyone talks about. Could anyone please tell me where it is?  
The cassette is imported from England and says "look out for hidden extras..." yeah I´m not exactly good at looking for hidden things, so please help;)**

**Shdwcat27: Thanks, yeah Sarah´s really having a hard time.**

**phantomfan1911: Thanks, as for the Christine/Erik thing...well you´ll have to wait and see;)**

**Leben ist Magie: Yep Sarah has a rough time ahead. Maybe Christine and Erik still love each other...;)**

**Anyway, here´s chapter 3...  
**

Christine had met Raoul de Chagny during a school stay in Paris when she was 18. She had studied art at the Sorbonne University and Raoul was a friend of one of her classmates.

Raoul had lost his heart to the darkhaired beauty from England instantly.

They had been good friends and to Raoul´s great satisfaction they had become romantically involved.

After a year in Paris Christine had returned to London and in fact forgotten all about Raoul.

He had never forgotten about her though and as he was sitting opposite her now in the little café he felt his old feelings for her swell back in his heart.

"So tell me Christine, how have you been all these years?", Raoul asked enthusiastically.

"Very good", Christine answered. "I´ve worked a lot in theatres with musicals and operas, Many of them written by my husband", Christine said hardly noticing her choice of words.

"You´re married?", Raoul asked surprised.

"Well", Christine looked at her hands. "We´re actually getting divorced".

"Oh, I´m sorry to hear that", Raoul said. "Is it a tough divorce?".

"It is emotionally hard on all of us. Sarah is not doing well at all", Christine said sadly.

"Sarah?", Raoul was puzzled.

"My daughter", Christine explained.

"She is the loveliest girl Raoul. She is 12 years old, beautiful and good in school. She loves music and has great talent in Irish dancing. Oh Raoul you must meet her", Christine was obviously very fond of her daughter.

"I would love to meet Sarah", Raoul smiled sweetly. "And what does your husband or soon ex-husband do?" Raoul asked emphazising the word ex.

"He´s a music composer. He´s brilliant. I met him at a theatre when I was a chorus girl in one of his productions. I fell in love with him instantly and we have had a great marriage...until now", Christine trailed off looking down on her coffee cup and Raoul caught the sight of a tear rolling down her cheek.

He grasped her hand firmly. "Christine, I´m really sorry. If there is anything I can do please let me know. If you want to talk I´ll be there for you", he said sincerely.

"Thank you Raoul", Christine said and dapped her eyes with her napkin. "I´ll remember that".

Sarah jumped happily into the the car when Christine picked her up after her danceclass. Christine leaned over and kissed her daughter´s cheek.

"Did you do well today?", she asked her.

"Oh, it was great Mum, I´m finally getting a hold of that step I had so much trouble with last month", Sarah said with joy.

"That´s good sweety", Christine said as she oulled away from the kerb.

"Sarah, would like to stay at your Dad´s on Friday? I´m going out for dinner", Christine asked.

"I would love that!", Sarah exclaimed. "Who are you going out with?".

"Just an old friend from Paris. He´s in London and I haven´t seen him in years", Christine said.

"Him?", Sarah frowned. " You´re going out with a man?".

"Oh, stop sounding so judgemental Sarah, he´s just an old friend", Christine said defendingly.

"Whatever", Sarah was disappointed in her mother and neither said anything for the rest of the ride.

Sarah crammed another handful of popcorn into her mouth. She was really enjoying her evening slumped on her father´s sofa infront of the telly. Erik placed another can of Coke on the table.

"Is there anything else the lady of the house would wish for?", he said jokingly and bowed like a servant.

Sarah smiled sweetly at him.

"No thanks, that´ll do for now Dad", she grinned.

Erik ruffled her hair affectionally. He was enjoying this as much as Sarah. He sat down on the sofa next to her and looked at the screen.

He threw a glance at her face – she was very absorbed in the program.

"There was a time when you just watched cartoons, now it´s all about tatooed guys and girl singing their heart out in musicvideos", Erik chuckled.

"Dad, something like the Telly Tubbies are way more bizarre than this", Sarah said and gestured the screen. "Besides, I still like cartoons, there´s just no one who has time to watch them with me". Sarah looked slightly sad.

"I´m sorry babygirl", Erik said and stroked her curls. "I know all this is very confusing, but it´ll get better. We can watch a cartoon now if you like?".

Sarah cheered up instantly. "You have any?".

"Sure, I have some of the tapes we bought when you were little", Erik said.

"Oh Daddy, can we watch The Sword in the Stone? I love that one!", Sarah excalimed.

Erik laughed. "Are you sure you´re up for that? Remember you used to crawl all the way into my hair when Merlin and Arthur were chased by the big fish?".

Sarah blushed. "I´m a big girl now Dad".

"I know. Go make some more popcorn and I´ll go get the tape", Erik said and got up.

Though Sarah was nearly 13 now she was still a little girl inside and Erik couldn´t help but laugh to himself as he felt her inch closer to him during the movie. He put a protective arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He felt a little sting in his heart. If the cartoon world was scary enough for his child why did she have to watch her parents splitting up? He had recieved more papers from Christine´s lawyer this morning. He couldn´t go on ignoring it. Everyhting was happening so fast. He needed a good long talk with Christine-soon.

Sarah was nearly asleep when the movie ended and Erik nudged her gently.

"Come on sweetheart. It´s time for bed".

Sarah sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I´ll just have to call Mum and say goodnight", she yawned.

"Ok, but make it quick, it´s close to midnight", Erik said.

The phone rang for the 17th time and still no one answered. Sarah had an unpleasent feeling in her stomach. It was midnight and her Mum still wasn´t back from her dinnerdate-with a man.

She put the ohone down and blinked a few times to hold back her tears. When she came back to the bedroom Erik smiled at her.

"Was she still up?", he asked.

"Yeah", Sarah, said, seeing no reason to make her father sad. "She says hello".

"Well thanks. I´m quite surprised she was in. It usually gets late when she´s out with Meg" Erik said.

"But...", Sarah trailed off.

"But what?", Erik was qurious.

"Nothing. I was just going to say they have rehearsals tomorrow, but you know that", Sarah said and attempted a smile.

"That´s probably why they made it an early night", Erik said. He bent down and kissed Sarah´s forehead and smoothed her curls away from her face.

"Goodnight princess, sleep tight. I love you my darling", he said affectionally.

Sarah felt the tears coming again.

"I love you too Dad. Thanks for tonight".

As Erik turned the lights off and pulled the door closed he couldn´t help but wonder if Sarah hadn´t seemed quite sad after the phonecall to her mother. He was going to have to talk to Christine. They couldn´t let their disagreement harm Sarah.

Sarah´s dreams were filled with images of her mother leaving with a man whose face Sarah couldn´t see. She screamed ar her Mum to come back, but she still left.

When Erik dropped her off at her danceschool the next morning she felt like she hadn´t slept in days. She found it hard to concentrate as the dream plagued her mind and when she came home she threw herself on her bed and cried till she fell a sleep.

**Oh, I even feel bad for Sarah writing her life like this... please review and have anice weekend:)**


	4. Confusion

**Everything was so perfect.**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note: OK, I´m going to change the rating for this story, mainly bacause of language - for now;) I´m not sure it´s that bad, but just to be on the safe side.**

**phantomfan1911: Thanks, this is probably quite dark as well, but there might be light at the ending:)**

**Shdwcat27: Yep, the boy seems to have a special talent for that;)**

**Wandering-Phantom: Thanks, keep hoping;)**

**Ok, Chapter 4...**

Sarah´s 13th birthday came around and Erik and Christine decided to have a civilized night out as a family.

Sarah was thrilled and had a happy glow around her all day. They went to a good restaurant and to the cinema. Afterwards they came back to Christine and Sarah´s apartment to have cake and tea.

Christine was putting away the dishes in the kitchen and Erik was tucking Sarah in in her room.

Erik was sitting on Sarah´s bed watching her as she stood by her desk admiring her presents.

There were lots of things. Clothes, CDs, new dancing shoes, books and jewellery. But one present was very special for Sarah.

She ran her hand carefully over the soft leather cover. Her father had given her a book with the sheet music of all her favourite pieces from his productions.

Not just any kind of sheet music, but the original handwritten copies he had made over the years.

On the top of the music book Erik had placed a blood-red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. Sarah was very touched by that.  
It was something he used to give her mother when he was proud of her.

Sarah had always had great respect for the dried rose that hung in her mother´s bedroom. The rose Erik had given to Christine the day Sarah was born.

Sarah placed the rose back on the desk and turned to her father.

"I really love that book Daddy, I´ll start playing tomorrow", she smiled.

"I´m glad you like it princess. Now you better get to bed, it´s late and it´s a school day tomorrow", Erik said and lifted the bedcovers for Sarah to get under them.

Erik came into the kitchen as Christine was finishing wiping off the table.

"Is Sarah asleep?", she asked quietly.

"Totally out. I think she was exhausted", Erik smiled.

"Would you like another cup of coffee or anything?", Christine offered.

"No thank you Christine, I should probably head off. I have an early start tomorrow", Erik said.

"Ok, I´ll see you to the door then", Christine looked slightly disappointed.

Christine leaned up and hugged Erik as they stood in the doorway.

"Goodnight Christine, thanks for a great night", Erik said as he released her.

"Thank you too Erik, Sarah really enjoyed it", she said.

"I can´t believe she´s really 13 now. Seems like yesterday she was running around in her nappies", Erik chuckled.

"Yes, she´s growing up so fast", Christine said.

An awkward silence settled between them as none of them knew what to say.

"I should go", Erik said after a while.

"Yeah...", Christine said, but neither moved.

Erik looked at her and she raised her eyes to meet his.

Before he knew what he was doing he bent down and touched his lips to hers.  
At first she didn´t respond and he was afraid she might slap him, but then he felt her move her lips under his.

Carefully he put his hand on her neck and caressed the soft skin under her hair.  
He deepened the kiss and felt her accept the soft caress of his tongue against hers.  
He pressed her against the doorframe and felt his body react to the contact he had been deprived of for so long, but suddenly she began to push him away.

"Erik... please... stop", she whispered.

He placed a line of soft kisses to her neck. "Christine... I need you".

"I can´t Erik. Please, we can´t confuse Sarah like this", Christine said and wriggled out of his arms.

Erik tried to regain control of his body.

"Ok, I´ll leave Christine. Goodnight", he said.

"Goodnight Erik", she almost whispered.

Christine leaned her forehead against the closed door. She felt the blood boiling in her body.

'Why did I do that!' she screamed at herself in her head. It had taken all her willpower not to let him take her right there in the hallway, but she knew she couldn´t.

She couldn´t do it to him, to Sarah or to herself. And there was Raoul... she still hadn´t decided what part he was to play in her life.

Confused she went to bed and slept unpeacefully with thoughts whirling round in her head.

Sarah was alone in her classroom reading a book before her next class. She heard some people enter the room, but didn´t bother to look up from the book.

"Hey Destler, I saw your mother having dinner with a man the other night", Sarah recognized the voice of Amber McAteer and sighed.

"Oh yeah?", Sarah said, still not taking her eyes off of her book.

"It wasn´t your Dad", Amber said gleefully.

"It was probably just a friend", Sarah was pretending not to care.

"She´s cheating on your Dad!", Amber wasn´t backing off.

"No, she isn´t!", Sarah said defendingly.

"She is! And no wonder with that face your Dad has!", Amber was on top of this.

"My mother doesn´t care about my father´s face!" Sarah felt anger rising in her.

"Oh come on! Who would want to be married to such a freak!" Amber said triumphantly, happy to hear her friends giggle.

Sarah didn´t know what happened, but she flew out of her chair and lashed out at Amber.

Christine dropped several things in her attempt to find her ringing phone in her bag.

"Hello", she breathed as she finally found it.

"Mrs. Destler? We need you to come to the school. There has been an incident with Sarah", a voice said.

Christine felt the blood drain from her face. "What? Is she allright?", she nearly whispered.

Christine ran through the hallway and saw Sarah sitting outside the Headmaster´s office.

She kneeled infront of her and took in the sight of her child.

Sarah´s hair was a mess, she had dried blood beneath her nose and her lower lip was swollen and cracked.

"Sarah! Dear God, what happened to you?", Christine asked as she smoothed the hair away from Sarah´s face.

"Nothing Mum... its was just... nothing", Sarah trailed off.

"This is nothing?", Christine shrieked. "Sarah, tell me...", she was interupted by the Headmaster´s door opening.

Out came a woman that Christine recognized as Mary McAteer. Beside her was her daughter Amber, who looked just as messed up as Sarah.

"Mrs. Destler, what kind of monster have you raised? Look what she did to poor Amber!", Mrs. McAteer hissed at Christine as she passed them.

Christine looked confused as the Headmaster came out.

"Mrs. Destler, Sarah. Would you please come inside", he said.

"Mrs. Destler, you should know that we don´t tolerate this kind of behaviour at any time. It is normal for teenagers to quarrel, but we will not have any violence!", the Headmaster emphazised strongly.

"Mr. Brown, I assure you, Sarah has never beahved like this before. She must have been provoked", Christine said trying to defend her daughter.

"According to miss McAteer she simply asked about Sarah´s feelings regarding you and your husband´s divorce. She was showing concern for a fellow student and Sarah reacted very wrongly. I understand this must be a hard time for her, but as I said we can not tolerate any violence. I see no other option but to suspend Sarah for a week. I´m sorry Mrs. Destler", Mr. Brown said.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for your time Mr. Brown", Christine said as she stood up and grabbed Sarah´s hand.

None of them spoke during the car ride home. All Christine did was handing Sarah a wet tissue to wipe the blood off her face.

When they entered the apartment however, Christine found her voice.

"Sarah, would you care to explain this incident to me? Because I´m very confused", she said sternly.

"No...", Sarah tried.

"Sarah, you´re not a violent girl. You´re such a loving person, but how could you do this to Amber, she just asked how you were feeling for God´s sake", Christine said.

"She didn´t just ask Mum, she provoked me", Sarah sighed.

"I know our divorce is hard on you and you´re very touchy at the moment, but you can´t just beat up people when you feel like it!" Christine was raising her voice.

"I really tried to control myself, but she wouldn´t give up!", Sarah cried. "She said she saw you in a restaurant with Raoul. Were you out with him when I so conveniently was staying at Emily´s house the other night?". Sarah asked accusingly.

"Yes, Sarah I was having dinner with Raoul the other night, but that´s not any of yours or Amber McAteer´s business", Christine snapped.

"It´s not any of my business?", Sarah shrieked. "Not any of my business that my mother is going out with someone who´s not my father?". Sarah was on the verge of tears.

"Sarah, he´s just a friend!", Christine did not want to discuss this.

"A very special friend ideed. Special enough to stay out with till way past midnight? I called to say goodnight to you when I was staying with Dad a few weeks ago, but you weren´t in. Were you still with him then?", Sarah spat.

"Maybe, I don´t remember Sarah", Christine said. She knew it had gotten late that night but nothing had happened. Yes she had kissed Raoul, but then she had sent him home.

"I don´t blame you", Sarah said. " It must be hard to be married to a deformed man, when you can have such a good looking man as a suitor".

"Sarah would you stop! This has nothing to do with your father´s disease!", Christine was not having any of this.

"Doesn´t it mother!", Sarah was loosing it. "Then why did you suddenly want a divorce? Did you just stop loving him? Is the sex with Raoul better? Or is is as Amber said – you just didn´t want to be married to such a freak?", Sarah hissed.

"Sarah!", Christine gasped. She couldn´t believe what she was hearing.

"He gave you everything! A good life. A career. And his eternal love! And you just ripped his heart out and stepped on it and went on to the next man in the line. You´re nothing but a useless whore!", Sarah screamed.

The slap was like a bomb being dropped.

Sarah´s hand flew to her cheek and Christine´s eyes widened in shock.

She had slapped her child!

She had done the one thing she had promised herself never to do.

"God Sarah, I´m so sorry!", Christine said and reached for her daughter.

Sarah´s eyes were hard. "Do not touch me!", she gritted through her teeth.

"Sarah please...", Christine felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Don´t come near me! I hate you", Sarah spat as she started walking to the door.

"Sarah, sweetheart. We can talk about this", Christine was panicking.

"You will never see me again! Never!", Sarah said with a coldness in her voice that scared Christine.

As she heard the door slam he lowered herself to the sofa.

'You hit your child', she thought.

'But she called you a whore!'.

'Yes, but you HIT YOUR OWN CHILD!' Christine put her hands over her ears attempting to shut her thoughts out.

Curling up on the the sofa she sobbed until she had no tears left in body.

**Ok, hope you liked it, please review:)**


	5. Late night phone call

**Everything was so perfect **

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note: Thanks for all your reviews;) I know it´s pretty sad at the moment, but I think a divorce between 2 people who really love each other (and I think Christine and Erik really does!) is the hardest. But who knows-things might take a turn for the better...**

**Shdwcat27: Thanks:) - hands you a kleenex-you´ll probably need it for a while yet;)**

**phantomfan1911: Thanks, yeah I think Erik thought that too, but...no sorry:)**

**Wandering-Phantom: Thank you; I think he´s even more ready to fight now:)**

**Leben ist Magie: Well, I´think he´ll give Sarah all the huggles he can, but he´s not too pleased with Christine right now...:)**

**Phantomandvampirelover: Thanks:) Erik´s not happy...**

"Hello?", Christine picked up the phone after the 5th ring and looked at her watch.

'1.am! Who would call at this time?'

"Did you hit her?", Erik´s voice sounded very pissed off.

"Erik I ...", Christine groaned.

"Just tell me Christine! Did you hit Sarah!", Erik asked firmly.

"Yes Erik, I slapped her", Christine sighed. "But I didn´t mean to, I…"

"Have you lost your mind?", Erik roared into the phone.

"Erik please, I didn´t just hit her for no reason. It was the culmination of a bigger argument", Christine tried to justify her actions.

"Yes Sarah told me what happened. She said you were fighting and she did use some pretty harsh words against you. I don´t approve of that, but that doesn´t give you the right to slap her!", Erik was quite angry.

"Is Sarah with you?", Christine asked.

"Yes of course she´s with me", Erik said.

"Good. Will you tell her I´m sorry Erik? Please? Tell her I love her and that I´ll be around to pick her up tomorrow afternoon", Christine almost begged.

"Yes, I´ll tell her you´re sorry and that you love her, but don´t bother coming over. Sarah is going to stay with me for a while", Erik said.

"What?", Christine couldn´t believe what she was hearing. "But this is her home!".

"Sarah doesn´t want to go home to you! You´ve hurt her Christine. More than you might think! Give her some time to calm down and we´ll see what happens. Goodnight Christine!". Erik hung up before she could say anything more.

Putting the phone back in place she laid back in her bed and stared at the ceiling.

'You´ve hurt her more than you might think', Erik´s words were ringing in her head.

She buried her face in her pillow and wept. 'When had everything gotten so messed up?'.

**Ok, I know it´s short! I had originally planned a longer chapter, but I think this little conversation goes well as a stand-alone.  
Please tell me what you think:)**


	6. Are you mad at me?

**Everything was so perfect.**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note: Ok, I know a slap might not be such a bad thing - at least in my family it isn´t ;) but I know that some people find it horrifying just to lay a hand on your children...**

**Shdwcat27: Thanks:) Erik might have been very one-sided in his treatment of Christine over the phone, but Sarah´s an honest girl - he´ll know;)**

**Wandering-Phantom: Thanks, well,Sarah did deserve it, but a crying daughter can melt a father´s heart - trust me;)**

**phantomfan1911: Thank you, they might or...? ;)**

**Countess Alana: Thank you, glad you like it:) I don´t think I knew what a whore was at 13 either, but times has changed...Oh God I sound old:)**

**Ok, here´s a slightly longer chappie to make up for the wee one, hope you like:)**

Sarah was sitting at the breakfast table, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Erik placed a fresh cup of tea infront of her and pulled the hair away from her face to reveal her right cheek. There was a slight swell around her cheekbone.

Sarah didn´t move and Erik let her hair fall back over her face.

He sat down opposite her and took a sip of his coffee.

"I spoke to your mother last night", he said after a while.

"And?", Sarah just stared at her toast.

"She told me to tell you that she´s sorry and that she loves you", Erik said.

"And then all is supposed to be fine?", Sarah said with slight anger in her voice.

"Not if you don´t want it to be", Erik said and put his cup on the table.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?", Sarah asked sadly.

"No darling, I´m not mad at you", Erik said reassuringly.

"Are you mad at Mum?"; she asked.

Erik hesistated slightely before answering, remebering the conversation he had had with Christine last night.

"No, I´m not mad at your mother either. I´m disappointed in her, but not mad. I´m only mad at myself", he sighed.

For the first time that morning Sarah looked up to meet her father´s eyes.

"Why are you mad at yourself? You had nothing to do with this", she asked surprised.

"I was not directly involved in your fight, but I play a part in the reason for it", he said sadly.  
"Sarah, would it help you to talk about this? You haven´t talked to either me or your mother about how you feel about the divorce. It´s no good if you just keep it all inside", Erik said encouragingly.

Sarah felt tears sting in her eyes.

"Maybe it would, but there are just so many things. I don´t know where to start!", Sarah burst into tears and put her head down on the table.

Erik went to her and pulled her into his arms. Softly he rubbed her back and tried to console her.

"Shh princess. Just let it out. Daddy´s here, you can tell me anything", he soothed.

"I´m just so confused!", Sarah wailed. "I love you and I love Mum, I don´t want to choose between you!"

"Sweetheart, no one says you have to choose between us", Erik said as he sat down in a chair and placed Sarah on his knees.

"I just feel that I have to be so strong even though I don´t know how to", Sarah hiccuped. "I have to do well in school, I have to place high at dance competitions, I have to mess around and be happy with my friends, but I can´t! There is just no happiness or spirit inside me anymore", she sniffed.

Erik felt his heart break at her words.

"Oh Sarah, you have to tell us when you feel like this!", he said and hugged her tightly.

"When Amber said those things about Mum divorcing you because of your face I just got so angry. I wasn´t thinking Dad. I wanted to beat the living daylights out of her", Sarah said silently.

"I understand you got upset sweety, but you musn´t hit anyone ever again", Erik said firmly.

"I promise Dad. I´ll try to control my temper next time", she gave him a weak smile.

He smiled back at her and gently dried the tears off her cheek with his thumbs.

"I think you should go back to bed baby. You look exhausted", he said softly.

"Yeah, I think I´ll do that", Sarah said.

She looked into his eyes.

"Dad, would you let me live with you? I wouldn´t want to live with Mum if Raoul is going to live there as well", she asked.

"Who?", by the confused look in Erik´s eyes Sarah knew she had said too much.

"Raoul...",she said uncertainly. "He is an old friend of Mum´s. They have been seeing each other for some time now. That´s actually also one of the reasons for our fight. Amber had seen Mum and Raoul in a restaurant and she said Mum was cheating on you".

"How long has this been going on?", Erik asked.

"A couple of months I think. You remember that night I stayed over? She was with him that night, but appearently she told you she was out with Meg. I didn´t tell you because I didn´t want to upset you", Sarah said and looked away.

"And you fought over Raoul moving in with your mother?", Erik was trying to hide his anger.

"No, we fought because I felt she was sneaking around with him without being honest with me. She hasn´t said anything about him moving in, but I was so angry at her for just being with him...I...I called her a whore...", Sarah trailed off.

"Sarah!", Erik was shocked.

"I know Dad! It wasn´t very smart, but I didn´t know what I was saying", Sarah cried.

"Where do you learn such words?", Erik was horrified.

"School...", Sarah shrugged.

"Well, it´s an extremly harsh word Sarah and I can see why your mother reacted strongly. Don´t get me wrong – I don´t agree with her slapping you, but you will never, never use that word to anyone ever again. Do you understand that!", he said sternly.

Sarah looked at her hands. "No, Dad. I´ll never do it again", she mumbled.

"I´m sorry I didn´t hear that!", Erik wanted to emphazise his point.

"I said I wont use that word ever again", she said clearly and looked at him.

"Good", he smiled at her. "Now go to your room and get some rest. I´ll wake you later and maybe we can go see a movie if you like", he offered.

"I´d like that Daddy, see you later", she said and kissed his cheek.

Erik sat in the chair and stared straight ahead.

'She was seeing someone else! She had moved on!'

He felt like and ice-cold hand was holding his heart in a firm grib.

He got up and turned his computer on.

He sat down and began writing.

If she could play dirty tricks so could he!

If she wanted this to be hard he would make it so hard on her!

Printing the letter he read it one more time before folding it nicely.

He knew he was being cruel, but she had hurt him badly this time.

Putting the letter in his coat-pocket he went to wake up Sarah.

**Someone is not happy now...  
Please review:)**


	7. The Letter

**Everything was so perfect.**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note: Just found out I´ll be going away for most of the weekend, so I thought I´d be nice anddrop a short chapter to keep you going:)**

**Wandering-Phantom: Here you go:)**

**Shdwcat27: Thanks, you´ll get a kleenex-voucher to last to the end of this:)**

**Twinkle22: Thanks, here´s a bit more for you:)**

**phantomfan1911: Thank you, well Erik is probably not thinking very rationally right now...:)**

Christine sighed as she let herself into the apartment.

Contrary to what she had hoped she wasn´t feeling any happier.

After Erik´s phonecall last night she hadn´t slept much for the rest of the night. Luckily she had had the day off from the theatre, but being on her own in the apartment hadn´t done anything to lighten her mood.

She had tried to call Meg, but had only gotten her answering machine. No wonder. Meg was an out-going sparkling ball of happiness. That was why Christine adored her. No wonder she wasn´t in on a Saturday.

When Raoul had called she was overjoyed. He had offered to take her out to dinner and she had accepted without second thoughts.

However when they had arrived at the restaurant a bit of her excitement had vanished. During the meal Raoul had asked if she was allright as everything about the fight with Sarah and Erik´s harsh phonecall had spilled from her lips.

Raoul had been very understanding, had listened to her every word and tried to comfort her.

He drove her home and had kissed her in the car. She had kissed him back, but couldn´t deny the fact that she had felt very little spark at the kiss. As he deepened the kiss she had tried to excuse herself with being tired.

He had offered to walk her up and tuck her 'safely in bed' as he had put it, but Christine had politely declined. She wasn´t ready for that yet.

Now as she closed the door behind her she couldn´t help but think if he hadn´t seemed a bit upset at her refusal?

Surely he couldn´t expect her to jump into bed him? She was after all still married to Erik.

That reminded her – she would have to speak to her lawyer on Monday. Appearently Erik had not responded to the most recent documents he had recieved regarding the divorce.

As she went to hang up her coat she stepped on something and looked to the floor. A letter was lying there with the logo of Erik´s lawyers on the envelope.

'Speak of the devil...' she thought to herself and picked up the letter.

She tore the envelope open and began to read.

She stared at the letter in shock.

'How could he do this!'

Tears started to blur her vision as she read it over again.

'...Mr. Erik Destler is requesting full custody of Sarah Christine Destler, born May 13th 1992...limited visitation for Mrs. Christine Daáe Destler...if petition is denied the case will be taken to court...'

Christine felt like screaming.

'He couldn´t do this! She would not let him take her child away from her!'

**Ouch, but he´s a man in love... Have a nice weekend:)**


	8. What do you think you´re doing?

**Everything was so perfect.**

by LiltingBanshee.

**OK, back from my little weekend-outing:) Hope you will like this chapter, things take a bit of a...ehm...turn...**

**Leben ist Magie: thanks, here´s a little less pain for you:)**

**Twinkle22: Asyou requested:)**

**Erik´sTrueAngel: Thanks, he is being cruel, but she´s not the best either:)**

**Shdwcat27: Glad you like:)**

**Phantomandvampirelover: Thank you, well it´s hard to say who deserves her, but let´s seehow it goes:)**

**Wandering-Phantom:No, probably not the smartest move or...;)**

**Ok, off we go...**

Erik went to answer the door, given the late hour he had a pretty good idea of who it could be.

"Good evening Christine, come on in", he said to the angry woman who stomped into his apartment.

"Is Sarah asleep?", Christine asked in a calmer voice than he expected.

"She´s staying the night at Emily´s house", Erik answered.

"Good...", Christine said and looked around the apartment.

'Maybe she hasn´t got the letter' Erik thought for a second, but he was terribly wrong.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing!", Christine yelled at him.

"I guess you´re referring to my letter", Erik said, hoping to keep the discussion at a sensible level.

"If you mean this piece of crap, yes I am referring to your letter", Christine frowned and threw the envelope at him.

"You are completely out of line Erik! Yes I slapped her! But it´s no reason for you to demand full custody of her. It was a mistake for God´s sake! You should have heard what she said to me!", she shouted.

"I know what she said to you Christine. It was wrong. And you were wrong to slap her, but this go way beyond a slap!", he hissed.

"What are you talking about? I haven´t done anything to her!", Christine was confused.

"When were you planning to tell me about your new lover?", he spat at her.

"What?", she gasped.

"Oh don´t play innocent Christine! Raoul! The lovely young man whom you, according to your daughter, have been seeing for a couple of months!", Erik felt his anger rising.

"Why is everyone so upset about Raoul! Christ! He´s not my lover!He´s an old friend, whom I like to be around. He is being very nice to me and listens to what I say!", Christine defended herself.

"If he´s just a friend why is Sarah so worried about you being with him?", Erik asked.

"I don´t know why she is reacting like that. He has done nothing to her", she frowned.

"No, maybe because she has never met him Christine! When were you planning to introduce them? On the day he moved in?" Erik was not sure how much longer he could keep calm.

"No one has said anything about him moving in with me! Look, I didn´t come here to discuss my personal life, I came to knock some sense into you since you have clearly lost your mind!", she screamed.

Erik felt control slipping through his fingers and moved closer to her so that he was towered threatingly over her.

"You personal life is my business too! It is affecting my child and you are married to me! Do you understand that? You´re married to me!", he gritted through his teeth.

Christine had never been afraid of him, but for a second a look of fear flickered over her eyes.

"Not for much longer!", she hissed.

"Oh, so you will rather be with Pretty Boy then? I don´t blame you Christine, I know you could never stand my face!", he growled.

"That is not true! I never cared about your face and you know that! I didn´t marry you for your face, but for who you were inside. I have always loved you!", she yelled, tears of anger running down her cheeks.

Staring into her furious eyes he suddenly felt an enormous wave of desire for her.

Abandoning all rational thoughts he crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

She responded immediately and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to meet hers.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly against his body. She could feel his need for her and let her own hands caress his muscular back.

His hands were riding dangerously low on her back, but she didn´t object.

He lifted her up easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist to support her weight.

He moved his lips from her mouth only to place them on her neck.

Her hands found their way into his dark hair as his lips trailed to her collarbone.

"Erik...", she whispered.

"You belong to me", he growled in her ear as he gently kissed her earlope.

"Yes...", she panted.

He presed he against the wall and his mouth assulted her lips again.

With skilled fingers she gently pulled the mask he wore to hide his deformity off of his face.

She pulled her mouth away from his and looked into his eyes.

Softly she caressed his distorted cheek.

For a second he recognised the look in her eyes.

It was the look of the young Christine Daáe who had fallen in love with him so long ago, the look in the eyes of the woman who had seen beyond his distorted face and discovered the love in his soul, the look of pure love she had given him through 12 years.  
The look that had vanished so suddenly for reasons he still failed to understand.

But for now the look was there and his heart were like butter melting in her hands.

Gently he traced her lower lip with his thumb.

"Christine...", he whispered. "I love you so much".

"Erik...please...", she whispered back.

Before she could say anything more he leaned in and kissed her again.

Appearently his declaration of love had not scared her off and quickly the moment heated up again.

Still holding her against the wall he easily hiked her skirt up around her waist. He stilled his hands on her body for a second to see her reaction, but when she didn´t protest the proceeded.

In fact he was quite surprised to feel her little hand reach for his beltbuckle.

Quicker than he expected she had his belt undone and unzipped his trousers. She used her feet to push both his trousers and boxers down over his legs and dug her ankles into his back to push him closer to her.

Erik needed no futher invitation and in one swift motion he joined their bodies together.

Christine gasped loudly and he nearly burst into tears at the familiar feeling of her body around him.

Their lovemaking was frantic and rushed against the wall and Christine bit his shoulder in her climax to keep from screaming as she felt him come.

Being out of breath none of them spoke as Erik used his last strength to carry her to his bedroom.

He gently placed her on his bed and turned off the lights.

The second time their lovemaking was slow and filled with love.

Later as she was asleep in his arms Erik looked out the window.

'Wow, this was not how he had expected the night to turn out. Not that he complained!'

However he knew this would require a serious talk in the morning, but for now he would enjoy the feeling of Christine being back in his arms.  
He placed a gently kiss in her hair and let sleep overtake him.

**Ok, please let me know what you think;)**


	9. The morning after

**Everything was so perfect.**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note: Glad you all liked the last chapter, however things are not complete fine yet...**

**Phantomandvampirelover: Thanks, this should clear some things up:)**

**Erik´sTrueAngel: I know;) something went terribly wrong, but they might be able to fix it...**

**Shdwcat27: Thanks;)**

**Wandering-Phantom: Thanks:)**

**lady kathrin: Thank you, here´s some more Erik for you:)**

Erik was slowly waking up. Still half asleep he remembered the events of the previous night and smiled to himself.

Sighing contentedly he rolled over in the bed to embrace Christine.

He was instantly awake. He was alone in the bed.

Christine was gone and so was her clothes. The only evidence of her pressence were a few long dark hairs on the pillow.

'No!' Erik´s mind screamed. He would not let her run away from him this time.

He rushed out of bed, showered, dressed and ran to his car.

He knocked on her door for the third time.

"Christine, open the door. Please, I know you´re in there. We need to talk, come on Christine", he said loudly to the closed door.

After the fifth attempt he gave up. Either she really wasn´t in or she was just not going to talk to him.

He slumped back to his car. Looking around the parking lot he noticed her car wasn´t there. His mood lifted a bit.

'She wasn´t ignoring him. She just wasn´t home. But where had she gone?'

He thought for a while and then sighed.

'Of course – the cemetery'.

He saw her from a distance, sitting on the grass under the big tree.

Slowly he walked closer until he was standing behind her.

He knew she was aware of his pressence, but she remained silent.

"Christine...", he spoke softly.

When she didn´t respond he kneeled down behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Christine, say something...", he whispered.

"I´m sorry Erik. I shouldn´t have left...", she whispered almost too low for him to hear.

"Christine, please talk to me. Don´t hide from me this time", he said and gently squeezed her shoulders.

"I failed you Erik. I´m so so sorry! I couldn´t keep him alive! I failed you!", she began to weep uncontrolably and Erik enveloped her in his arms. He felt tears well up in his own eyes.

Holding her sobbing form in his arms he sadly looked at the headstone infront of them.

'Sean Erik Destler. Born alseep on June 5th 2004. Sleep well our dear son. The Angel of Music has you under his wings'.

He allowed the tears to run freely over his cheeks.

"Oh Christine, don´t say that!", he chocked. " It was never your fault, no one could have predicted this. He just wasn´t strong enough".

"But I was his mother! I should have known something was wrong!", she wailed. " I failed my son and I failed you!. You have to let me go, I don´t deserve you!".

She suddenly turned around and threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

He buried his face in her soft curls.

"Oh God Christine, why didn´t you ever tell me you felt this way? You are not to blame for this! Talk to me! Let me help you, God, I love you so much. I will never let you go!", he began to sob as hard as her.

For several minutes they sat there on the grass. Devestated parents on the 1-year anniversery of their son´s birth and death.

Erik felt her sobs quiet down and he planted a soft kiss in her hair.

He felt her lips press a kiss to his chest and smiled weakly.

"Christine, why didn´t you ever talk to me about this?", he whispered.

"I was so ashamed Erik. We had been looking so much forward to having another child. It was bad enough to shatter my own dreams, but failing you...I couldn´t bear the guilt...", she sniffed.

"But I never blamed you Christine. I was just as devestated as you. I wanted to grieve with you and help you, but you withdrew from me. I was loosing my wife along with my son", he felt like crying again.

"I blamed myself enough for the both of us. I felt so unworthy of your love", she whispered.

"Did I ever do anything to make you doubt my love for you?", he asked fearing the answer.

"No Erik, I knew you loved me. I loved you so dearly too, but I was going crazy with grief. I couldn´t see reason" she sighed and settled herself better in his embrace.

"But why the divoce petition Christine? Why go to such extremes?", he needed to know.

"As I said I felt unworthy of your love. I had to get away from you, but I knew you would never let me go. I thought if I hurt you badly enough you would stop loving me and I would only cause pain to myself from there on".

Erik was shocked.

"Christine you silly silly girl! I could never stop loving you! You brought light into my life, You loved this deformed creature. You gave me your love and you gave me Sarah. You´d have to kill me to get rid of me. Hell, I´ll even love you when I´m dead!", he said and crushed her to him.

"Oh God, Sarah!" Christine burst into tears again. "I hurt her so badly too. She hates me!", she cried.

"Shh Christine, she doesn´t hate you! She loves you so much. Christine you´ll never loose anyone of us. You´re stuck with us!", he soothed.

When her tears subsided again she lifted her head and looked at him for the first time that day.

Gently she placed her hand behind his head and pulled his lips to meet hers. He could taste her salty tears when he kissed her.

"I love you Erik", she whispered against his lips.

"You´re mine Christine. I love you with all my heart", he whispered back.

"I will never be anyone else´s", she said and sealed her promise with another kiss.

Sitting in silence for a moment they both looked at the stone.

"He would have been a great boy", Christine smiled.

"He would", Erik agreed. "He would have terrorised his older sister and have been drowned in love from all of us".

"I would have liked to get to know him", Christine whimpered.

Erik placed his hand over her heart and er hand over his.

"He´s in here Christine. He is our son and he will always live inside us", he whispered

She looked up at him.

"Take me home Erik?", she asked.

"There is nothing I would like to do more", he said and kissed her lovingly. "Well, maybe just one thing...", he smiled at her.

"I would like that very much Erik", she grinned back.

Standing up she placed a kiss on her fingers and touched them to the stone.

"Goodbye my little boy", she whispered.

She turned to Erik. "Can we light a fire when we get home?", she asked.

"We´re in the month of June Christine", he was puzzled.

"I know, but there are a lot of papers I wish to make disappear forever", she shrugged.

"Of course my love", he put his hand in hers.

As they walked to the car Christine squeezed his hand.

"Erik...about the custody petition...will it cause many problems for your lawyer to withdraw it?", she asked nervously.

"I faked the letter Christine", he said plainly.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"I wrote it myself and used one of my lawyer´s old envelopes. I know it was a lousy move, but Sarah had just told me about Raoul and I was furious... I would never take Sarah away from you...", he trailed off.

"Thank you Erik", she looked truly grateful.

"Erik, I want you to know I never slept with Raoul. I kissed him twice, but I never went to bed with him. Not now and not when I was his girlfriend before I met you", she said honestly. "You were my first and will always be the only one".

He bent down and claimed her lips.

"Thank you for telling me that Christine. I couldn´t bear to know another man had touched you", he smiled.

He locked them into his apartment and looked around.

"Sarah isn´t home yet. Would you like something to eat?", he offered.

Her arms sneaked around him and she kissed his throat.

"I want you to take me to your bed. I want you to make me forget about all the pain of the past year. I want you to spill your life inside me and see what the future will bring us", she whispered.

"Your wish is my command", he said and kissed her hungrily.

He let her to the bedroom and did just as she had asked.

**Oh, I nearly made myself cry with this one..sniff, hope you liked it. Things should get better from here on...  
Please review.**


	10. A long awaited talk

**Everything was so perfect.**

by LiltingBanshee

**Wow, I´ve never had so many reviews for a single chapter! You guys are great:)**

**Wandering-Phantom: Glad you´re happy, here´s your update:)**

**Shdwcat27: Sorry I ruined your make-up:) thanks for your lovely comments on the chapter:)**

**phantom1911: thanks, yeah things are going in the right direction now:)**

**Erik´sTrueAngel: Yeah, I felt bad putting them through this..., Christine probably knew Erik would never hate her, but grieving people don´t always think straight... Sarah will be happy:)**

**lady kathrin: Thank you:)**

**Phantomandvampirelover: Thanks, there will be a little more to this story:)**

**lilymunster: sorry about that, but glad you liked:)**

**Violette de Musique: Thank you:) Divorces are hard. I´ve never been through one myself, but I´ve witnessed my cousin´s parents go through it - it´s not pretty. **

**Kagome1514: Thanks for the info, I´ll have a look at your stories:)**

**Ok, a little less tears now...**

They were in his bed. Christine was resting her head on his shoulder breathing evenly in her sleep. 

Erik was awake, his fingers softly caressing her naked arm.

He sighed happily. She was back. She was his and he was never going to loose her again.

They had talked, cried together and made love within the past few hours.

He had been shocked to realise what a black hole she had fallen into after loosing Sean.

He was so sad that he hadn´t been strong enough to keep her for depression, but it was hard to help someone who didn´t want help.

He had made her promise to never hide her fears and feelings from him again.

He felt her stir next to him and turned to face her.

He smiled as he looked into her big brown eyes.

"Good afternoon my darling", he whispered lovingly.

She smiled and ran her finger along his jawline. She kissed his chin, trailed up along his marred cheek and finally settled a long sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much", she whispered.

He hugged her against his chest. "I love you too Christine", he said.

Her stomach rumbled loudly and they both laughed.

"Have you eaten anything at all today?", he asked.

"No, not really", she said and shook her head.

"Let me make something for us, I might have some canned soup in the kitchen", he said.

"That sounds great Erik. Can I have a shower when we´ve eaten?", she asked.

"You don´t need to ask Christine, this is your home again now", he smiled.

"Thanks for not giving up on me", she mumbled and nuzzled his neck.

"Never Christine!", he whispered.

She lifted her head and looked seriously into his eyes. "Sarah is coming back soon, right?", she asked.

"Yes, she promised to be back before dinner. Don´t be nervous my love, she´ll be delighted to see you", Erik assured her.

"I will have to talk to her", Christine said seriously.

"I think she´ll be ready to talk", Erik said and kissed her. "Let´s go to the kitchen, I´m starved!".

Erik was doing the dishes after their late lunch when he heard the frontdoor slam.

"Daddy?", Sarah´s voice rang out in the livingroom.

"In the kitchen sweety", he shouted to her and seconds later she appeared in the doorway.

She went to kiss his cheek.

"Did you have a good time?", he smilingly asked her.

"Oh yeah, it was great. We watched loads of movies and talked half the night", Sarah grinned.

"Sarah, there´s someone here who´d really like to talk to you", Erik said after a minute.

"Is it Mum?", Sarah asked nervously.

"Yes, it´s your mother. Now, I want you to listen to what she has to say to you", he said firmly.

"But Dad, I don´t know what to say!", Sarah whined. "I feel so bad about what I said to her, she´s probably really pissed off at me", she sulked.

"I can guarentee you she´s not pissed off. I think you´re pretty much at the same stage", he said and touched her cheek.

Sarah looked to the floor. "Will you and Mum ever be at the same stage again?"she asked quietly.

"We might be closer than you think sweetheart. Go talk to your mother and I´ll let you know about it later", he said and gently pushed her out of the kitchen.

The second Sarah re-entered the livingroom Christine came out of Erik´s bedroom.

"Hi Mummy", Sarah said.

"Sarah! You´re home", Christine said with delight and quickly crossed the floor to put her arms around her daughter. Sarah returned her mother´s tight embrace and inhaled her familiar scent.

"Oh my babygirl, I´m so happy to see you", Christine said and kissed Sarah´s curls.

"Mummy I´m so sorry for everything I said! I was so angry, but I didn´t mean it. Really, I didn´t!", Sarah rambled as sobs shook her body.

"I know pet, I know. I´m sorry I hit you, I shouldn´t have done that. Can you ever forgive me?", Christine whispered, surprised to realize she still had tears left in her body.

"I forgave you already yesterday Mum. I deserved it, I was a real brat!", Sarah hiccuped.

"We both acted wrong Sarah dearest", Christine said and put her fingers under Sarah´s chin to lift her face to he eye-level.

"Sarah, I want you to know that Raoul is not going to be a part of our lives. He was a part of my youth, but I´m married to your father and that is never going to change", Christine said firmly.

Sarah looked stunned. "Does...does that mean that you and Dad are back together?", she stuttered.

"Yes babygirl. Your father and I have talked a lot over the past 24 hours. I´m withdrawing the divorce petition and we´re going to work things out", Christine assured her.

"Oh, Mum I´m so happy, but why did you want to get divorced in the first place?", Sarah asked.

Christine took Sarah´s hand and let her to the sofa.

"Sarah, when we lost your brother I went into a serious depression. I felt like I was causing your father a great deal of pain and I thought it would ease his pain to get rid of me.  
I wasn´t thinking straight Sarah and I ended up hurting him even more. I also managed to hurt you and I´m so sorry for that. I´m going to get some help and things will be fine eventually", Christine said fairly optimistically.

Sarah´s lower lip trembled.

"It´s going to be allright Sarah, there´s no need to cry", Christine soothed.

"I miss Sean", Sarah wailed. " He was my brother and he was taken away from me! I knew you and Dad were so upset so I was afraid to make you more sad by telling you how bad I felt. But I can´t keep it inside me Mummy. I miss him! I don´t want him to be dead!", she sobbed and clung to Christine.

"Sarah Sarah, little dear. Where did you learn to act so brave? You need to talk to us. You must never be afraid to show your feelings. You´re our child and we´re here to help you", Christine rocked her daughter like she was a little baby.

"It´s just so hard sometimes, I get confused, but I will try Mummy", Sarah cried.

None of them had noticed Erik entering the room until he sat down on the sofa and put his arms around Sarah aswell.

They all sat in silence until Sarah had cried herself to sleep in her parent´s arms.

Christine looked at Erik as she held Sarah close to her chest. He gave her a weak smile.

"It will get easier in time Christine", he said softly.

Gently he lifted Sarah up and carried her to her room.

After tucking her in and closing the door he took Christine´s hand and let her to their bedroom.

"I think we all need our rest tonight", he whispered.

Later they were lying in the bed, Erik spooned up behind her.  
She entwined their fingers and brought his hand to her lips.

He kissed the nape of her neck and she sighed.

"Everything was so perfect Erik. How did we manage to screw up like this?", she asked.

"Life is testing us Christine, but we pulled through. We belong together. As a family we wil make it", he said.

Christine chuckled lightly. "Maybe we ought to thank that Amber McAteer brat. If she hadn´t provoked Sarah we might not be here".

Erik frowned. "I would eventually have brought out my cave-man self and dragged you back into my humble lair", he said trying to sound like a real alpha-male.

Christine laughed out.

"Oh Erik, I´d do anything to see you wearing only a piece of fur!", she snorted.

He pinched her and she squealed, being as ticklish as ever.

"Don´t be smart my dear, you might regret it", he chuckled.

"Oh yeah?", she playfully smiled at him and he rolled over on top of her.

"I am by far stronger that you my love", he grinned.

She lost herself in his eyes and he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you Christine. I can´t live without you", he whispered.

"You wont have to Erik, I love you too", she whipered back.

Kissing her again he rolled off of her to resume his previous position behind her.

"We better get some sleep, Sarah´s home from school for the week remember? It´s not a holiday, her friends wont be home, so we´ll have to entertain her", Erik yawned.

Christine smiled. "Remember when she was little and was home sick from school. Whenever she began to feel better she would demand constant entertainment".

"Do I remember?", Erik laughed. "I still have marks on my knees from the countless time she made me play horse around the living room.

Christine snickered at the thought of Sarah painfully kicking Erik´s hips. "Come on horsey, faster!", her little voice would say.

"Or when she decided to cook breakfast for us on Sunday mornings", Christine said.

"Mind you, 6 O´clock on Sunday mornings Christine", Erik sighed.

"Who would have thought a bottle of sirup would stick to the floor for months", Christine grinned.

Erik rested his head in his hand and looked at her. "Christine, are you sure you want another baby?", he asked and raised his eyebrow at her.

She flashed him a big smile and kissed his chest.

"Yes, because this time around I have a lovely teenage daughter who can clean up the mess", she said.

Erik looked at the ceiling for a moment pretending to consider things carefully.

Then he stared back into her eyes.

"That´s good enough for me", he said and kissed her seductively.

**Right, we´re nearly at the end, look out for the final chapter:)**


	11. You have made my life perfect

**Everything was so perfect.**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note: Ok, guys we´re at the end. I´m quite sad to let go of this, but everything has to end some time. Hope you enjoy the last chapter:)**

**phantomfan1911: Thanks, everything should be fine now:)**

**Wandering-Phantom: Thanks:) yes, I´m sorry we´re at the end. I checked with Christine about the borrowing Erik-thing. Ehhh, you´ll probably do wise in not asking again;), but she said to tell you that Raoul is free to use in any way...:)**

**Erik´sTrueAngel: Yes, they´ll be fine now:)**

**Phantomandvampirelover: Thanks, hope the ending is to your liking:)**

**lady kathrin: hehe, glad you found it funny. Erik in a piece of fur is quite tempting;) I´m so happy you liked the story, though it has to end.I thought of doing a sequel, but I think it stands pretty well as it is:)**

**phantomann: Thank you. I´m so sorry for your loss. I was walking at the cemetery close to my home about 6 months ago and came across the grave of little Maeve, who was "born asleep". It was the saddest thing I´d ever seen. Loosing a child must be unbearable. I´m glad you and your husband made it through. Hope you´ll be happy in the future:)**

**Shdwcat27: Thank you, hope you´ll enjoy the last chapter. There should be no obvious use for Kleenex...I hope:)**

**ilustgerik: Thanks, Don´t worry about it coming to an end. You´ll have enough to do with continuing your own story so I´ll have something to read;)**

**Right, the last chapter sob thanks for all your support.**

Christine was enjoying some quiet time to herself in the apartment.

The sun was out and it was a fairly warm day.

She had been to the cemetery to put fresh flowers on Sean´s grave.She sighed. She had come a long way.

These days she was able to go and sit at his grave without dissolving into tears completely. It was not easy. Most of the times she would get that familiar lump in her throat and sometimes the tears would overwhelm her, but she was also able to just sit and tell him how life was treating his family.

Erik had been right, he would always be with them.

After buying a few groceries she had returned home and was now relaxing and planning dinner.

Sitting on the sofa she was shuffling through an old photo album.

She smiled at the pictures of herself and Meg in their teenage years, what a goof-ball she had been at 16.

As she turned the page she found a picture of herself and a young man sitting at a fountain.

'Raoul', she thought. He hadn´t at all been happy when she had gone back to Erik. At first he had begged her to go back to France with with him. He had even offered to let her take Sarah with her – he would care for them both.  
When she politely had declined he had gotten upset and said she could waste her life with her deformed husband for all he cared.

She had calmly told him that she would rather live her life with a man with a deformed face than with a man who had a deformed sould.

That had shut him up.

She knew from Meg that he had gone back to France a while ago.

Next to catch her attention was a picture og her and Erik.

She remembered Meg had taken it on the opening night of one of Erik´s productions.

They looked happy. Erik´s arm thrown protectively around her shoulders and herself looking up at him, totally in love and holding the single red rose he had given her.

Oh yes she remebered that night clearly. It was her 20th birthday and the opening of the last of his productions in which she had been a chorus girl.

Though they had only been seeing each other for a couple of months at the time he had proposed to her that night.

She had accepted at once and had let him to her bed for the first time.

She smiled as she continued through pages of wedding pictures. That wedding had fulfilled all her dreams.

Tears of joy stung in her eyes when she reached the pictures of Erik holding the new-born Sarah. He had lost his heart to that little girl instantly.

She was just about to close the album when another picture caught her eye.

Sarah was smiling happily at the camera. Her long dark curls framing her face sweetly. Christine was sitting next to her, her long curls pulled away from her face in a ponytail. She too looked happy. Erik was on Sarah´s other side, his hair slightly windblown. He was smiling too, but not at the camera. Instead his attention was directed at the two girls beside him. His love for them both was so obvious even in a picture.

Christine ran her fingers over the picture. It was taken shortly before she discovered shewas pregnant with Sean. It was unbelieveable how an existance that was so perfect could be turned upside down so quickly.

The sound of faint crying pulled her from her thoughts and she got up and went to her and Erik´s bedroom.

The babygirl was fussing in her bed and Christine went over to pick her up.

"Oh what´s the matter with you darling? Are you hungry?", she cooed as she lifted the little child into her arms. She kissed the baby´s soft cheek and rocked her gently.

She had gotten pregnant shortly after her and Erik got back together. They had both been over the moon, but the fear had still plagued her mind.

'What if it went wrong again? What if something was wrong with the baby?'

Luckily she had shared her fears with Erik and Sarah and combined with some professional help she had had a quite enjoyable pregnancy.

Ciara was born on a sunny March morning, healthy and ready to take on life.

Erik had been with her and she had felt his tears of joy mingle with her ownas the mid-wife had placed Ciara in their arms.

Sarah had taken the role as the older sister very seriously and Christine felt so happy at the pride evident in Sarah´s eyes when she was around Ciara.

When Ciara had celebrated her first birthday only a few weeks ago, Sarah had offered to make her birthday cake.

It had been a lovely cake, but the kitchen she had left behind had very much resembled the mess Christine and Erik had awoken to one Sunday morning many years ago.

Later in the evening when the guests had left and Sarah was doing homework, Erik was cleaning the kitchen.

Christine sneaked up behind him and planted a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Thank you for doing this", she whispered.

He turned around and treated her to a long sweet kiss.

"Christine, you said things would be easier with the new baby because we had a teenage daughter to help us. However you never mentioned anything about me cleaning up after said teenage daughter", he said trying to sound insulted.

Christine giggled softly against his lips. "Oh my poor man, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?", she said and gave him an innocent look.

He pressed her body against his and smiled. "I can think of a few things", he said and kissed her neck.

Christine swatted him playfully "Erik! Your oldest daughter is still awake!".

"I know, but when she´s sound asleep you´ll be all mine", he breathed into her ear.

Christine smiled at the memory as she settled on the sofa to feed Ciara her mashed carrots.

She was almost done with the feeding when the frontdoor opened.

"Mummy, I won!", Christine lifted her head and smiled at her 14-year old daughter who came through the door holding the largest trophy Christine had ever seen.

"Oh Sarah, congratulations, I´m so proud", Christine exclaimed and kissed Sarah´s cheek as she plumped down on the sofa next to her.

Ciara, sensing the mood, squealed happily and banged her hands against her chair.

Sarah padded her sister´s dark hair gently and showed her the trophy.

"See that Ciara? You´re going to get one of these aswell one day, ´cause I´m going to teach you how to dance", she said enthusiastically.

Christine smiled and looked to her husband who pushed through the door carrying Sarah´s backpack, dressbag and several additional bags revealing that he had treated Sarah to some goods from the stands at the competition.

With Sarah watching Ciara she got up and went to help him. He put the bags on the floor, enveloped her in his arms and kissed her.

"I take it it went well", she smiled as he released her lips.

"You should´ve seen her Christine. She kicked their butts", he grinned.

Taking her hand he walked into the livingroom.

"Sarah, put your bags in your room before dinner", he said.

"Sure Dad", Sarah said and left her trophy on the livingroom table.

Erik went to lift Ciara from her chair.

"Hello my little devil. Have you been nice to your mother today?", he smiled and kissed his daughter´s nose.

Ciara giggled and planted a big sloppy mashed-carrot kiss on her father´s cheek.

Christine laughed and handed him a napkin from the table.

Encouraged by her mother´s reaction, Ciara happily began to blow spit-bubbles and Erik raised an eye-brow at her.

"You think this is funny, you little show-off?", he grinned ruffled her baby curls.

Christine put a hand on his arm. "Would you give her a bath? I´ll go start dinner", she asked softly.

"Sure", he said and bounced Ciara in his arms. "Let´s go get you cleaned up little monkey".

When dinner was over and Ciara safely tucked in, Erik was cleaning the kitchen and Christine was enjoying some time with Sarah.

They were in Sarah´s room.

Christine was putting away some of the things that had been scattered over the floor and Sarah had settled under the covers, her eyelids already drooping.

Christine sat on the bed and gently smoothed the curls away from her daughter´s face.

"You did well today sweety, I´m very proud", she said softly.

"Thanks Mum, it felt really good", Sarah smiled.

"Have you figured out what you want for your birthday?", Christine asked. "It´s coming up soon".

"Oh, I´m happy just having you, Dad and Ciara", Sarah said attempting to look really angelic.

"Sarah you´re turning 15! I don´t buy that!", Christine chuckled

"Ok Mum I have 3 pages on the desk, have a look at those", Sarah smiled.

"Oh Sarah, you´re turning 15", Christine sighed. "Will you promise me to always be my little girl? You´re my first-born. You´re very special to me".

"Don´t worry Mum, I´ll stick around", Sarah said.

Christine kissed her forehead and tucked the covers around her.

"Goodnight love, sweet dreams", she said.

"Night Mum, I love you", Sarah yawned.

"I love you too baby", Christine smiled as she closed the door to her room.

Later Christine and Erik was on the sofa watching TV.

Christine was lying with her head in Erik´s lab and he was softly storking her curls.

"Did you enjoy your day", he asked her.

"Yes, I took Ciara for a stroll on the cemetery", she sighed contentedly, enjoying his caress.

"That sounds good", he said, half questioning her.

"It was one of the better days", she said reassuringly.

He squeezed her hand and she kissed his fingers gently.

She sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What is this program about?", she asked.

"About Opera houses and theatres around the world. It´s quite interesting. This is about the Paris Opera Garnier. I´ve always found it very exciting that it is build on an old lake", he said.

"Ew, that´s creepy Erik. Imagine what could be down there", Christine said and pulled a face.

"You´re such a girl Christine!", he chuckled.

She frowned insulted, which just made him laugh harder and kiss her hair.

They sat in silence for a while until Christine decided to play a little. She turned her head and started kissing his throat, trailing all the way up to his ear.

"Christine...I´m trying to watch this", he said attempting to sound stern, but the slight tremble in his voice gave him away.

"Don´t mind me", Christine whispered in his ear. "I´m just a shadow from beneath the Paris Opera house playing with your mind". She softly blew air along his neck which she knew he hated and he shuddered.

"Christine...", he whined and she smiled wickedly.

She was just about to pull another trick when he caught her by surprise by turning around, crushing his lips to hers and pressing her down on the sofa.

She sqealed and laughed as he tickled her mercilessly. He towered over her and looked into her eyes.

"What´s gone into you, you mean woman?", he questioned playfully.

She pouted her lower lip. "I felt neglected. You were far more interested in the stupid theatres than in me", she sulked.

Her facial expression made him laugh and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She put her hand on the back of his head and softly stroked his neck as she joined his laughter.

He quieted down after a while and she continued her caress of his neck as she felt his kisses along her collarbone.

"I love you", he whispered as his lips touched the soft skin beneath her ear.

"I love you too", she whispered back.

"Erik...", she wanted to catch his attention.

"Mmmm...?", he mumbled.

"Erik...listen to me", she said and he drew his lips away from her neck and looked into her eyes.

She traced his jawline with her index finger and smiled sweetly at him.

"Erik...I´m pregnant", she whispered.

He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh Christine, really?", he asked.

She nodded happily and wiped a tears away from his cheek.

"I´m so happy Christine...how...", he chocked on thewords and put his head on her chest.

"Oh please, I think you know how!", Christine grinned through her own tears.

"No...", Erik chuckled. "I meant to ask how far along you are?".

"Nearly 3 months", she said.

He lifted his head and kissed her with so much love it made her stomach ache.

"I. Love. You.", he said and kissed her face in between each word.

"I love you too Erik", she said softly.

He looked into her eyes and tangled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"You have given me a life I never dared hope I could have, Christine. When I saw you auditioning for the chorus at the theatre all those years ago I fell in love with you instantly. I tried to ignore my feelings, you were such a delicate little thing, barely out of your teens and laughing and teasing with Meg during rehearsals. I was old and shouldn´t interfere in your young existance..."

"You weren´t old Erik, just more mature", she interupted him.

He put a finger to her lips to indicate he wasn´t done talking.

"It wasn´t just the fact that I felt old...why would someone like you ever waste a second glace in my direction. Someone with my face would never stand a chance..."

"Erik...", she tried again.

"Not yet Christine", he smiled.

"When you offered your comfort to me that night in the theatre it felt like I was dreaming...".

Christine smiled remembering that night.

It was quite late in the evening, Christine was on her way out from the late rehearsel, when she remembered she had left her calendar on the stage.

Retrieving it she was just about to leave when she heard a strange sound, almost like someone was crying.

She looked around the theatre and saw a figure sitting in one of the back rowes.

Silently she stepped down from the stage and walked up along the rows of chairs till she reached the back row.

She recognised the crying figure.

"Mr. Destler...?", she said quietly.

His head shot up, his unmasked cheek wet with tears and his eyes red.

"Miss Daáe...I thought everyone had left", he said hoarsely.

"Ehh, I forgot something...is everything ok?", she asked.

"Yes yes, everything is fine. It´s just some old demons torturing my mind", he said and waved his hand at her to indicate for her to leave.

She ignored his attempt and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?", she offered.

"W..what...?", he turned his face to her, unacostumed to someone taking interest in his misery.

"If you want to talk about it I´ll listen", she said and smiled.

"No, I shouldn´t bother you with my problems Miss Daáe. You run along", he sighed.

She said nothing and didn´t move from her seat.

He turned his head and gave her a puzzled look.

"Miss Daáe..., he was confused.

"It´s Christine", she said. "And I´m off stage, if I want to sit here I´ll sit here".

The determination was obvious in her eyes and he couldn´t help but smile.

They sat in silence for a while, and she felt herself release the breath she had been holding when she heard him begin to talk.

"My cousin has invited me to the christening of her child...", he said silently.

She smiled encouragingly. "Well, that´s good. A family gathering", she said.

"It could be good Miss...Christine. If it wasn´t for my fears...", he trailed off.

"And what do you fear?", she asked.

He hesistated for a moment. "I don´t fit into these things Christine. All those happy couples with their children and everything. I´m married to my work...and who would want to be with someone like this..." he said and indicated at his mask.

She looked at him. "I don´t know what you´re hiding beneath that thing, but I´m sure you´ll meet someone one day, who ´ll see beyond it. Your soul is very beautiful. You´ll have a wife and children one day", she said with a smile.

'Please say you want children with me!', her mind begged.

"You´re a good girl Christine", he said and squeezed her hand.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Go home Mr. Destler. You´ll have enough to do tomorrow correcting my singing", she said and stood up to leave.

When she was half way down the aisle she heard his voice.

"Erik", he said.

"What?", she turned around.

"It´s Erik to you Christine. Would you go with me to the christening?", he asked before his courage left him.

She smiled widely. "I´d be honoured to Erik".

Erik smiled down at her.

"I wanted for you to be that wife you talked about so badly", he whispered.

"And I wanted you to throw me down on the floor between the seats and make babies with me right there and then", she grinned.

"I would have, had you just asked me", he said with a smirk.

"We have been through a lot Christine. To think that we´re here now expecting a new baby...you´ve made my life perfect", he said and kissed her.

"I love you", was all she could say.

He answered her by deepening the kiss, the passion grew between them and she felt his hands on her body.

"I want you", he breathed into her ear.

"Take me. I´m yours, and always will be", she whispered.

Christine was lying in their bed. Erik´s head reasting on her chest as he was sleeping peacefully.

She smiled. It had been a great day. Erik had brought her and baby Michael home from the hospital.

'Michael Sean Erik Destler' she thought. It was a good name for her second son.

The girls had welcomed their baby brother with joy. Little Ciara had looked into the crib with great interest and had turned to her parents with a pleeding look.

"Mummy, can we keep him?", she had asked anxiously.

Both Erik, Christine and Sarah had laughed.

"Yes darling, we can keep him. You´re a big sister now", Erik had said and ruffled Ciara´s hair.

Christine turned her head and kissed her husband´s face.

He smiled in his sleep and she sighed contentedly.

For now, everything was so perfect.

**That has to be my longest chapter ever! Thanks to all of you who followed my story, your reviews kept me going:)  
****I have some new ideas building in my head, so look out for new stories, hopefully soon:)**

**Hugs  
****LB.**


End file.
